Paradise
by Rafa008
Summary: Após Ichigo derrotar todos os inimigos em Tokyo, ela parte com Masaya, seu então namorado, para Londres, deixando sua cidade e amigos para viver seu romance. Música Paradise.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Ichigo & Masaya

**Musica: **Paradise-Vanessa Carlton

**Resumo: **Songfic. Zoey e Mark vão para a Inglaterra. Tokyo Mew Mew pertence a Mia Ikumi, apenas a fic me pertence.

**Paraíso**

_Uma vez, num ano que passava,_

_ela se viu cedendo._

_Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos_

_Ela via o que poderia ter sido._

_Bem nada dói e nada sangra_

_Quando as proteções são reprimidas._

_É cômico quando se perde o chão._

_Como ela esquece de lutar...de lutar._

__Um avião desceu suavemente em uma pista do aeroporto, já abaixo nas nuvens alaranjadas do fim da tarde.

Ichigo-Aaahh.

A ruiva suspirou encantada, após colocar suas malas em um carrinho, enquanto se dirigia ao corredor de desembarque que estava apinhado de viajantes falando em diversas línguas, diferentes do japonês com que ela estava acostumada. Ficou maravilhada vendo todas as lojas Duty Free e pôsters da Inglaterra, uma de suas mãos empurrando o carrinho e a outra, segurando a mão de seu namorado, Masaya. Ela tinha visto a London Eye de relance, a enorme e iluminada roda gigante, estavam em Londres. Masaya fitou os olhos castanhos da namorada e sorriu.

Após a batalha contra Deep Blue, Masaya resolvera estudar na Inglaterra e Ichigo fora junto, por amor. A garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos sorriu apaixonada, ao lembrar da cerimônia de casamento que as meninas, Ryou e Keiichiro fizeram para eles, antes de irem:

_Ichigo, a gata, estava com um lindo vestido rosa claro e bufante, cheio de fitas e babados, com um véu e um buquê de flores diversas como rosas cor-de-rosa, lírios brancos, girassóis e violetas. O salão estava todo arrumado com suas colunas enroladas em cetim branco e laços e no fim do corredor com carpete vermelho, perto da mesa onde havia tortas e salgados, estava um altar onde Masaya a esperava, enquanto conversava com Keiichiro, que estava atrás. O padrinho, Ryou e as madrinhas Zakuro, lobo, Lettuce, boto, Pudding, mico e Mint, pássaro, estavam todos arrumados, ele com uma roupa social e elas com lindos vestidos lilás, verde, amarelo e azul. E Masaya usava uma linda roupa, de cerimônia japonesa. Ele se voltara para o corredor quando Ichigo entrara surpresa, e sorrira para ela, que tinha uma lagrima de felicidade escorrendo e ele limpara, quando se aproximaram de Keiichiro._

_Keiichiro-Voce, jovem Masaya Aoyama, promete amar e cuidar de Ichigo para sempre?_

_Masaya estava sério, os olhos castanhos brilhando. Ele queria fazer aquele momento o mais sério possível. E ela tembem._

_Masaya-Sim, prometo._

_Keiichiro-E você, jovem Ichigo Momomya, promete amar e cuidar de Masaya para sempre?_

_Ichigo sorrira, com os olhos brilhando._

_Ichigo-Sim, prometo._

_Keiichiro-Podem se beijar._

_Masaya lhe dera um doce sorriso, afagando sua bochecha com o polegar, antes de se beijarem. Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding e Ryou começaram a aplaudir. Foi então que os genes de gato de Ichigo se ativaram e ela se transformara de novo, as orelhas de gato e a cauda negra aparecendo, enquanto Masaya a abraçava e a girava no ar._

Os dois deveriam ir para o alojamento estudantil, mas foram a outro lugar, após saírem do aeroporto. Masaya a conduziu até um táxi e deu instruções em inglês ao motorista. Durante o percurso, havia muito transito, pois era final de tarde e muita gente saia o trabalho. Ichigo encostou a testa da janela, observando tudo. Era diferente do Japão. As estudantes inglesas, ao invés do uniforme de marinheira usavam saia-xadrez e camisa pólo, o estilo de cabelo, a culinária e os hábitos, tudo era estranho para a ruiva.

Ela respirou fundo, desencostando-se da janela e sorriu animada. Desde que estivesse com Masaya, poderia passar por qualquer coisa. Eles foram para perto das margens do Rio Tamisa, de frente para a Tower Bridge, onde alguns estudantes e turistas estavam tirando fotos. Havia uma brisa suave batendo em seus rostos e o sol estava se pondo, fazendo uma bela paisagem por trás da antiga ponte, com seus tons laranja e vermelhos.

_E isso é mais um dia no paraíso._

_Mais um dia no paraíso._

Ichigo-Acabou não é?

Ela desviou a atenção da água e se virou para Masaya, o jovem de cabelos castanhos. Os olhos dos dois brilhavam. Ela queria saber se Deep Blue realmente tinha voltado a ser ele. As lembranças de Tokyo continuavam firmes. A batalha final, o beijo do despertar e a despedida do grupo Tokyo mew mew e dos genes do Gato das montanhas. O rapaz pegou a mão dela e traçou um desenho delicado, com seus próprios dedos.

Masaya-Sim.

O sorriso dele a acalmou. Ele encostou-se ao parapeito ao lado da ruiva.

Masaya-Você esta com saudades de Tokyo? Da sua família, das garotas?

Ichigo-Estou sim. Mas está tudo bem.

Estava confiante quanto a sua decisão. Um dia, ela e as garotas iriam se encontrar e outra festa iria acontecer. Ela sentia.

_Enquanto a escuridão rapidamente rouba a luz,_

_Que brilhava nos seus olhos,_

_Ela engole todos seus medos_

_E acalma sua mente com mentiras._

_Bem tudo que ela quer e tudo que ela precisa são_

_Razões para viver._

_Um dia no qual o sol vai pegar_

_A luz artificial dela... a sua luz_

Ichigo-Mas eu tenho você. Masaya, eu amei você, eu amo você, e eu vou sempre amar você. Estou no paraíso com voce.

O rapaz ergueu o queixo da garota delicadamente, olho no olho, e a beijou apaixonadamente, um vento batendo nos cabelos ruivos dela e pretos dele, enquanto ele a envolvia em seus braços, ambos sentindo os corações baterem mais rápido. Quando os dois se separaram, encostaram as testas e Ichigo sorriu ao ouvir as doces palavras dele:

Masaya-Eu também te amo. Afinal você é a minha eterna gatinha Tokyo Mew Mew.

_E isso é mais um dia no paraíso._

_Mais um dia no paraíso._

_É mais um dia no paraíso._

_Uma única chance de se sentir ótima... ótima_


End file.
